the irreversible truth
by queen of hearts likes icecream
Summary: Christina is the newest guardian but on the day of the ceremony an accident happens... now Christina the guardian of time has to go back to the past and destroy this new enemy before he gets strong/ JACKxOC


**Hey welcome to my fanfic about ROTG. Hope you enjoy it.**

**And credit for this awesome friend Sunny Summers who helped me with some names and with a part of this story (not in this chapter, that part will come later XD) go read her stories please.**

**I do NOT own Rise of the Guardians, but I do own this story and my oc's except for Red Devilson, Sunny Summers owns him…**

* * *

Prolog

It was such a happy time everything was great until that day...

*flashback*

"Good morning" Christina said yawning

"AHHH! Christina! You sleep well?" North asked

Christina just nodded

"Did you wash your teeth?" Tooth asked

Christina lips curved into a really wide smile

"Get back here you little!" Tooth said while smiling evilly

And so began the usual chase, Tooth after Christina, but, it soon finished when... BAM! Christina bumps head first on to Jack's chest and Jack catches her before she could fall.

"Well that was a nice way to wake me up" Jack said grinning

"Hehehe sowwy" Christina said

"So why are we here anyways?" Jack asked curiously wanting to know why North used his emergency lights

"Christina's becoming guardian today!" North said excited

"Really?" Christina said blushing madly

Suddenly North's workshop starts crumbling

"Hey, mate, what's with the crumbling noise?" The thick Australian kanga... I mean bunny said.

**"HAHAHAHA YOU PUNY GUARDIANS ARE NO MATCH FOR ME!"** A voice said

"We've beaten you once, we can beat you again" Jack said sounding sure of himself.

**"HAHAHAHA YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME WITH YOUR CURRENT STRENGTH?! LAST TIME WE FOUGHT, WAS ALMOST 100 YEARS AGO! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME! NO ONE CAN!"** The voice said

"We can! We will beat you Red" Jack said. A man with red heir and bloody red cape came out from the shadows. He had a pale face and piercing on one ear

"Jack I'm scared... His power is too great... We can't beat him..." Christina said whispering.

"Don't worry, I will protect you" Jack said reassuring her.

And Christina just nodded quietly.

Then the fight to stop Red ... What's his last name again... Hmmm o yea... Red Devilson started, king of all sadness the exact opposite of happiness. The guardians charged at him. He swung his cape suddenly causing a heavy wind to come and as result all the guardians to fell to the ground.

Tooth was badly injured already, Sandy luckily caught himself with the dream sand, North managed somehow to stay on his feet and Jack caught Christina before they fell.

Christina was ok when Jack on the other hand was not that ok, he wasn't bleeding but his body was hurting like hell. He caught Christina so he had extra weight and that outcome wasn't so good. Christina was trying to use her powers to reverse time on Jack's body making him better, but as soon as she went to help Tooth, Red Devilson attacked her. She was attacked right at her torso thus making her cough up blood… A LOT of blood… Jack immediately attacked Red which was not a good idea. Red made a weird movement with his hands resulting to Red drained Jack's happiness and replacing it with sadness. Jack's hair started to turn dark gray, he started screaming out of pain, I mean he does live out of happiness without it he would be just like Pitch, but he was defeated a few years ago, maybe even a decade ago but that was not important since when did Red get so powerful, since when did they become so weak, are the guardians just going to stand there and do nothing?

North was battling with his swords, bunny was throwing his boomerang and eggs, Tooth was spinning around like a tornado trying to cut Red's cape, the Guardians were getting pretty tired as for Red…well…he didn't even have a scratch on him.

He was almost invincible.

**"ARE YOU CHILDREN DONE FOOLING ARUOND ALREADY I HAVE TO FINNISH MY BUISNESS ELSEWHERE!"** Red said boredly

"What you mean! We are not worth the time?!" North said furiously.

**"AS MUCH AS I WANT TO FIGHT WITH YOU FOR REAL… IT JUST ISN'T POSSIBLE. THE GUARDIANS HAVE GROWN TOO WEAK AND THAT NEW GUARDIAN… JACK FROST WAS IT… DON'T EVEN BOTHER WITH HIM HONEY, HE CANT BE SAVED, HE HAS ALREADY ENTERED THE DARK SIDE…" **RED said to Christina who was still healing Jack.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW! DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!" Christina said pissed off.

Christina stopped healing Jack and started fighting, first off she stopped time and flew up and hit Red still not resuming the time she hit him again in his torso and once more in his legs, she then backed away and resumed time making Red cry in pain but not for so long

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FINALLY A WORTHY OPPONENT! WHY ON EARTH WHERE YOU HIDDING! THE GUARDIANS SHOULD LEARN FROM YOU!"** Red said amused

"Shut the fuck up Red no one asked you!" Christina said getting pissed off

**"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH YESS, MORE, MORE SADNESS!"** Red said. His body was getting bigger and bigger

"What… are you talking about…what's happening..." Christina asked confused.

Red launches an evil cloud at Christina.

"Christina! NO!" Jack said and jumped in front of her Jack shielded Christina right on time, but gets hit by the cloud.

"Jack! NO! Jack! WAKE UP! JACK!" Christina said as she started crying.

**"SO THE BRAT HAD LIFE IN HIM AFTER ALL"** Red said pissing Christina off even more.

"RED, DIE!" Christina screamed as she stood up. She was going to attack him when North stopped her

"Christina… dear child… go to past… stop him from growing strong…only you can do it…" North said

"But North… I can't abandon you guys…" Christina said sadly

"GO NOW! Save Jack Frost" North said placing a weak smile on his face.

Christina couldn't hold it in anymore and started to cry. Summoning all her power Christina made a portal to the past. With one last look at North as he nods she started to walk through the portal.

* * *

After walking in the portal she made it 10 years ago in the winter. The last thing she saw was the pure white snow of winter 2012… the winter that she was still human…

'I made it' she thought as she collapsed on the white snow and passed out.

* * *

**(A/N) hi! How was the prolog? Please leave reviews**

**See you in chapter 1.**

**:3**


End file.
